The Name Game, Blame Game
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Tis but thy name that is my enemy?


**Shakespeare asked it best. What's in a name?**

Suyin has always been hailed as the earth kingdom's woman to be. This was nothing new to her, of course, and she never minded the jealous looks that others gave when she happened to pass. She could understand their frustrations. Why, she has been a renaissance woman of sorts, a mother, ruler, collector of rare items along with various other accolades to add under her belt. Her life has always been one wonderfully unpredictable rollercoaster ride that she rather enjoyed, even as years added and birthdays passed.

There was one aspect of unpredictability that she hated, however and it was when Baatar Sr. died from an electric bolt through the heart, thanks to his latest invention, Suyin felt her entire world crash down, hard. She never took death and abandonment well and becoming a widow at the fabulous age of 50 was never something she would wish on anyone.

In short, she was miserable in the days following Baatar Sr.'s death. She was unable and unwilling to eat, sleep or breathe without the man she loved with her whole heart. At his funeral, the new widow found it necessary to hold her older sister's shoulder for strength. Her husband's mummified body was traditionally encased in a stone sarcophagus atop Mt. Tokka, just beyond Zaofu and a memorial molten ring of lava was created courtesy of her son-in-law, Bolin's talents, to overlook the city that the two envisioned and built together.

The young widow knew she would never love another again. People rarely found a new soulmate with her years and birthdays.

Concerned for her well-being, Baatar Jr. invited his mother to live with him in Republic City for a while. The offer was well intended, though Suyin only wished to stuff her face with Chef's homemade icecream while crying herself to sleep from a tragic love novel about someone else's life. At the gentle, loving urging of her sweet Opal, Suyin did take the offer in the end.

The ride from her city to the metropolis made her anxious, the closer the train car came to Central Station. By the time she arrived, she had been a bundle of nerves, so much so that she stumbled out of the traincar into the strong grasp of a stranger.

"Careful there, Miss," came a smooth, authoritative voice accompanying the hand.

Suyin followed the direction of the voice, looking up to meet the eyes of a Fire nation man. And what a treat it was to look into his rare, golden irises, that seemed to shimmer with the sun's rays. Suyin found her own eyes moving over the man's sleek, black hair and full lips, down to his muscular neck exposed in a red v-neck tunic.

 _Spirits, he's gorgeous!_ She thought before shameful guilt took her. Baatar had only recently passed this life, yet here she was staring at another man like an afternoon snack.

She gave a soft smile, feeling her lips were too dry when he returned the gesture with a smirk of his own.

"That could have been an unfortunate fall," commented the beautiful man. "I'd hate for you to scar such a face as yours," with that he led her out of the way of other passengers before releasing her elbow, his smirk seemingly permanent on his face.

"Thank-you," said Suyin, face burning.

"I'm Ozai," the man announced, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you". Suyin shook his hand, their eyes locking for far too long. Ozai then asked, "New to the city?"

She nodded, unable to speak, fearing she would say something unintelligent, which was rare for a woman of her status, of course. She always prided herself as a woman of substance, but after being reacquainted with a lonesome bed for too long, she did not trust any part of her body at the moment.

"It's nice, if you like metal," said Ozai, chuckling at his own jest.

Suyin laughed like it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. She learned that little flirting tip years ago at the circus. She never thought she would need those techniques after Baatar. She walked with Ozai to the nearby teashop in the train station and he offered to buy her a drink at which she allowed.

The two were seated on a green, modern couch, watching passersbys scurrying about their busy lives as self-absorbed, young people tend to do, rushing in and out of the shop in a panic about this or that.

"You know, I don't think I've felt such a strong connection with anyone before like I do with you," Ozai said suddenly, catching Suyin by surprise.

"Connection?" Parroted Suyin, unsure of what to say.

The two had only recently met, but she had to admit, her mind was on her late husband less and less with this new company. Ozai blew his steaming tea, taking a sip, licking his lips, afterwards. Suyin tried not to stare out of the corner of her eye. Placing the cup down on a wooden table in front of them, he then boldly took her hand into both of his, gazing into her eyes as he explained himself, his words slow as if he were careful to enunciate each syllable.

"I feel as though I have known you forever. Though, I don't even know your name".

The sweet words made the metalbender's body heat rise, "My name-" she began though Ozai's thick fingers against her lips made her pause.

"Give me the chance to earn the honor, hmm?" He suggested. "That is the problem with this generation. A woman must allow a man a chance to win the honor of even knowing her name".

#

Though, Suyin had not revealed her own name, Ozai's was on her lips by that night, more than once, honestly, she had lost count of how many times she said it, enough to render her hoarse by the time the fire national was done decreeing her body, she was sure. The political leader had not felt more alive in quite some time. Their tryst began on the floor after a lovely dinner and night out to see _Love Amongst the Dragons_ on Broadway. Suyin had been taken with Ozai's interest in the arts. She was unsure if he was once an actor or not, but his knowledge of theatre was staggering along with his endless class and seemingly royal presence.

If she had been younger, Suyin would have been horrified by the man's stamina, but she wasn't and neither was he. They were both well-experienced, full grown adults who had the privilege of enjoying themselves without the possibility of pregnancy scares or anything of the like, Suyin made sure to have that possibility removed after having Opal. They also understood what they were doing, so Suyin allowed Ozai to work out the stiffness of her joints from the floor and the wall before flipping him unto his back on his massive bed for a ride.

In the morning, she woke with the first smile on her face in countless weeks. The smell of Fire Nation breakfast filled her nostrils as she stretched her arms to the ten-foot ceiling with a satisfied yawn. Looking over, she chuckled at her snoring companion on his stomach, hair disheveled and covering most of his face, his back slowly raising the pure, white bedspread that was half on the floor.

Suyin placed two, tanned feet on the plush, red carpet bending over to search for her clothing, glancing at the digital clock reading 5:30 in bold red against the black background. She knew she needed to hurry to catch the cab-cart for Baatar Jr.'s house. She could not help her shiver of guilt as she pulled on her skirt. What would her children say if they knew within hours of arriving in Republic City, she had already hopped into another man's bed? Would they hate her?

The matriarch shook her head in attempt to ease her thoughts. What was done, was done. Though Ozai had been an unexpected pleasure, it was only once and did not mean she did not love her late husband, right? Before guilt could eat her alive, Suyin walked to the otherside of the bed and placed a kiss on the man's temple.

"Thanks for the good time. I needed it," she whispered in his ear before slipping out of his bedroom, easing the door closed.

#

"You're NOT my fucking mother, yet, Witch!" Screamed an angry-looking fire nation girl in Lin Beifong's office.

"Obviously, your mother wants nothing to do with you or believe me, your dad would have sent you, first class to live with her," Lin shot back as Suyin opened her door.

Neither person acknowledged her. Suyin noted a silent young man next to the girl Lin was verbally abusing. The resemblance between the two was staggering. They were definitely brother and sister, despite the devastating scar on the boy's face. Lin peered up at her sister gesturing for her to wait at the door.

"Hmph!" Grunted the girl, crossing her arms. "It's only a matter of time before he sends _you_ packing, first class," she said under her breath.

The comment did not set Lin off, surprising Suyin. She felt proud of her sister at that moment. Since the two last talked, Lin had told her that she was trying the yoga classes that she had suggested. Obviously, it was working. She had even met her current fiancé and not managed to run him off like she did poor Tenzin. Lin's life was definitely looking up and her sister could not be happier for her.

"Anyway, I am letting you off with another warning," she then turned an eye to the quiet boy. "Zuko, I expect this type of thing from Azula, but you, how do you expect to get into Ba Sing Se University with a foot long wrap sheet like hers?"

The boy shrugged, grumbling. "She's my sister".

"Exactly!" Interrupted Azula. "We're family and family sticks together. You should understand this before you marry Father".

Lin rubbed her chin, leaning back in her chair. "Yes, you're right. Speaking of which your father is heading down here very soon to hear about this," she revealed, making both children send a dreaded gasp loud enough for Suyin to hear. "By the way, Su, these are the two brats that I will be taking on in holy matrimony very soon. Azula, Zuko meet Suyin, now go to the waiting room until your dad gets here". The teens stood, brooding over the matter, neither looking at Suyin on their way out.

The woman chuckled at her sister's exasperated expression. Taking a seat in front of the desk, she gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well, when do I meet the lucky guy who's got my sister all mushy and motherly these days?"

Lin rubbed her temple though she gave a soft smile. "Soon, he will be here to pick up the brats".

Suyin laughed wholeheartedly. "It's ok, the good thing about finding love at this age is that you're not obligated to do anything. He already has children so at least you don't have to worry about that step".

"How do you deal with it?" Asked Lin with newfound appreciation for Suyin's rearing of five children.

The woman shrugged. "Just got better with time. Never perfect".

Lin had a deputy bring them tea as she and Su discussed wedding arrangements with an open catalogue on the desk between them. "I've never been good at this sort of thing. He said his last wife planned the whole wedding".

Suyin smiled genuinely. "Well, that's what I'm here for. Besides, I'd rather do this than bother Baatar Jr. and Opal while I'm here".

Turning the book, Suyin licked her finger, thumbing through the pages. Of course, every single idea she gave, Lin turned down until the door was opened behind Suyin. Not bothering to turn around, the woman continued to thumb through the catalogue as Lin stood to greet whoever it was. She caught parts of the conversation, but paid little attention, that is, until…

"Su, this is my fiancé, Ozai," announced Lin.

Suyin froze, mid page turning, eyes wide. What's in a name? Ozai had to be quite a popular name, right? No, this was not the same Ozai…that…that…

Suyin felt time slow when she decided to turn and face her sister's fiance with the familiar name. Why did he have to share the same name?

 _Oh, be some other name!_ She thought, pushing the chair around, green eyes focusing on the shimmering golden ones looking directly at her with that same smirk, his arm…that same arm…around her sister!

Suyin felt last night's dinner in her throat. "H-Hi," she managed to choke out, face losing color.

"Well, hello there, Su," answered Ozai as calmly as though they were strangers. "What an interesting name".

For the Sparring Session challenge. Ozai, Lin, Suyin. I had too much fun writing this! I may or may not continue lol. I did not want to ruin the surprise, so I did not list the characters for that reason. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think? Should have written the confession, hmm? Let me know. QTZ


End file.
